This invention is related to an apparatus for filtering industrial liquids and more particularly to an apparatus having a horizontal continuous conveyor supporting filtering media mounted inside or above an elongated continuous drag conveyor.
Some industrial processing liquids, such as machine coolant, are processed through a filtering media so that the liquid can be recycled through the processing apparatus. Typically the liquid is delivered to a tank having a filtering medium mounted on either a cylindrical or an elongated continuous conveyor. The liquid is passed through the filtering media, to a vacuum chamber and then delivered from the vacuum chamber for recycling through the processing system. A drag conveyor is commonly used for removing sludge or debris that accumulates in the bottom of the filtering tank.
Examples of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,143 issued Feb. 18, 1992 to Raymond L. Anderson, for Method of Filtering Industrial Liquids and Apparatus therefore; 3,706,378 issued Dec.19, 1972 to John P. Markwick for Automatic Endless Belt Type Filter; and 4,242,205 issued Dec. 30, 1980 to Gene Hirs for Traveling Belt Filter.